


No dawn, no day

by RunningAway



Series: In the shadow of your heart [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningAway/pseuds/RunningAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm always in this twilight. In the shadow of your heart. And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat. I tried to find the sound."<br/>(Florence + The Machine)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No dawn, no day

_"I'm always in this twilight. In the shadow of your heart. And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat. I tried to find the sound."_

 

  
  
  
Mintha az óceán tetején lebegett volna. Súlytalanul, nem érezve semmit. Semmi sem húzta le, és nem vonta magához. Azt hitte, olyan lesz, mintha ólomtömböt kötöznének a derekára, de egyszerűen csak megszűnt a gravitáció. Sötét volt, mikor kinyitotta a szemét, a fekete égen piszkosszürke fellegek foszlányai úsztak észrevehetetlen lassúsággal, mintha finom, áttetsző fátylat borított volna valaki a világra.  
  
Azt hitte, fájni fog, de nem érzett semmit. Mintha nem lett volna többé teste, csak valami lett volna, ami lát, szagol és ízlel, de nem él, nem több egy sóhajnál, egy elsuttogott szónál, amit senki nem hall meg, egy levélnél, ami elszáradva hull a földre, egy üveglapnál, amin keresztülnéznek.  
  
_Talán ez a pokol,_ gondolta, _s ha ez az, akkor nem is olyan rossz._  
  
Ismét behunyta a szemét, hátha lesz valami különbség, hátha történik valami, mikor újra megnézi magának az éjszakát. Nem fázott, pedig tudta, hogy a zuhanás utolsó pillanatában minden ruha lehullott róla, mint valami földi maskara, ami még ide köti az élet nevű színjátékhoz, amiben mindenkinek szerepet kell játszania. Látta, ahogy a cipője földet ér, az inge elszakadt, végül a nadrágja érkezett meg, s aztán ő. Remélte, hogy nem esik talpra, de leginkább azt, hogy nem fog átváltozni, de még ez sem sikerült neki. Nem tudott parancsolni a _farkasnak_ , ami az ösztöneiből táplálkozott, ami úgy kelt életre benne, mint a lélegzetvétel egy hosszú alámerülés után. Emberként nem szeretett úszni. Soha nem bukott le a víz alá, csak, ha muszáj volt, s a fejét mindig a felszín felett tartotta. Mindig kinevették érte. A _farkas_ szerette a vizet, és ami most a legrosszabb volt, hogy _élni is_ szeretett. Ő annyira szeretett volna élni _Stilesban_ , hogy nem hagyhatta meghalni.  
  
Bagolyhuhogást hallott, aztán tücskök ciripelését. Megérezte a hűvös szellőt, és már tudta, hogy meztelen van és tudta, hogy emberalakban. Valami neszezett nem messze a bokrok között, s a közeli szennycsatorna bűze az orrát facsarta.  
  
_Tehát életben volt._  
  
Most már éles fájdalom nyilallt a fejébe, a válla kicsavarodott, a karjait mintha izzó lávába mártották volna. Még soha nem érzett ilyen iszonyatos kínt. Nem tudta, mióta fekszik itt, de még mindig szurokszín volt az éj; csillagok, hold sehol. Mintha soha nem jönne hajnal. Nem tudta mozdítani, sőt nem is érezte, hol van a lába.  
  
_Nem ezt akarta._  
  
Annyira, de annyira nem. El akart tűnni örökre. Csak egyszerűen elveszni, és nem létezni többé. Tudta, hogy az apukájának rettenetesen hiányoznia, és volt egy pillanat, amikor visszafordult, hogy nem teszi meg, mert nem hagyhatja itt őt, mint az anyja. Aztán arra gondolt, hogy nem is beszélnek egymással, hogy képtelen bármit is tenni az ellen, hogy érdekesebbé váljon a számára az alkoholnál. Bár, talán már nem is akar tenni ellene semmit. A jegyei egyre romlottak, tudta, hogy úgysem fog bekerülni egyetemre, mert ahhoz nincs elég pénzük, és egyszerűen nem tudta, mit fog kezdeni, ha befejezi a sulit, és ott kell hagynia mindent. Nem a barátok miatt, mert nem volt neki egy sem, hanem... _Peter_ miatt.  
  
Persze Peterért akár életben is maradhatott volna, de minden nap egyre nehezebb volt úgy bemenni az órákra, hogy csak azt várta, mikor látja meg őt végre a folyosón, és egész héten csak azt, amikor végre az ő tantárgya következik.  
  
De a legrosszabb az volt, hogy hiába várt. Egyre erősebben, egyre kegyetlenebbül fájt a puszta jelenlétét is elviselni. Látni Peter mosolyát, ahogy más diákokra is hinti, ahogy másoknak is megszorítja a vállát, ha látja, hogy ügyesen oldanak meg egy feladatot, ahogyan óra után köré gyűlnek a diákok, és kérdeznek tőle. Stiles azt akarta, hogy mások soha ne szeressék meg őt annyira, mint amennyire neki fontos. Szinte akarta, hogy Peter váljon szürke, zárkózott, mogorva férfivá, mert úgy csak _neki_ , csak Stilesnak maradt volna meg... Talán örökre. Mi az az örökké? Fel sem tudta fogni, meddig tarthat. Nem bírta elképzelni magát egy év múlva, amint apjának segít, mint rendőrtanonc, vagy ha már végképp nem tudja elviselni a vele való együttlétet, akkor elmegy takarítani, vagy a helyi szupermarketbe dolgozni. El is költözhetne, ha össze tudna szedni addig valamennyi pénzt.  
  
Csak éppen nincs hová mennie... Itt van Peter – kedves, de _már_ tartózkodó mosolyával, ahogy egyre ritkábban kérdezi meg tőle, hogy van, ahogy már nem dicséri, mert úgy hiszi, a fiú úgyis tisztában van vele, milyen értékes, ahogy mindig kitér az elől, hogy kimenjen vele az erdőbe. Egyre halványultak az emlékek, mintha száz és ezer esztendő is eltelt volna, mióta együtt sétáltak a tölgyfák árnyékában, és Stiles farkasként rohangált volna hozzádörgölőzve Peter térdéhez, ugrálva örömében, hogy kettesben lehetnek. Már nem is a szabadság számított a leginkább, csak az, hogy _vele_ lehet szabad. Hogy megoszthatta vele a titkát, amiről senki más nem tudott, csakis Peter. Mert senki sem volt rá érdemes, és senki nem értette volna.  
  
Hideget érzett, borzongató remegés járta át. Nyirkos nedvességet is, mintha egy pocsolyában feküdne. Ráeszmélt, hogy bevizelt. Összeszorította a szemhéját, mintha ezzel ki tudna zárni a fejéből minden gondolatot. Csigalassúsággal megmozdította a kezét és felfordította a tenyerét. Nem bírt ránézni, s aztán facsarni kezdte orrát a saját piszkának és vérének szaga A háta alatt megroppantak az aszfalt törött darabjai, s tovább horzsolták bőrét. Tapogatta, markolta a puszta betont, amire rázuhant, s egyszerre kitapintott valamit, ami az _övé_ volt, egy darabkát az _életéből_. Puha szövet anyagát. Maga felé húzta, s betakarta vele ágyékát, mintha önmaga előtt szégyenkezne. Már meg bírta emelni a karját, de csak a balt. A jobb könyöke kicsavarodott, a csípőjét még mindig képtelen volt felemelni, s nem tudta, hogy van-e még lába, térde, combjai – ugyanúgy nem tudta, mint ahogy azt sem, hogy most mihez kezdjen. Egyáltalán csináljon-e valamit? Hosszú percekig megint csak feküdt, bénultan és mereven. Egy farkas vonított a fák között messze, abból az irányból, ahol most halvány aranyszín derengést pillantott meg az ég alján. Hűvös és kemény tárgyat érzett a flanelingjébe bújtatva, ujjai kitapintották, sima volt és rideg, mint Peter szavai, amik egész héten visszahangoztak a fejében. Talán Peter nem ilyennek szánta őket. Valószínűleg nem szánta őket _semmilyennek_ , hanem pontosan azt akarta, hogy kongjanak üresen és jellegtelenül, hogy Stiles ne vegye magára, csak könnyedén lépjen túl rajtuk.  
  
És Stiles most itt van... hogy túllépjen mindenen.  
  
Fel akart hívni valakit, de tudta, hogy nincs kit hívnia. Az apjával egyszerűen nem teheti meg ezt... nem lenne képes rá. Nem is biztos, hogy meghallaná a telefon muzsikáját, bár egy rendőr mindig éber. S ha mégis meghallja, és felveszi... csak annál rosszabb Stilesnak. Szégyen árja öntötte el. Még egy ok, hogy jobb lett volna, ha sikerül. Így még méltósággal tudott volna távozni ebből a világból, nem nyomorultul, és nem úgy, hogy talán mindenki más is azt fogja kívánni neki titokban, hogy bárcsak sikerült volna. Ezután már soha többé nem adhat majd egyebet az apjának, csak a szégyent. Egy tönkretett életet, ami mellett a sheriffnek kell asszisztálnia minden nap, óráról órára, percről percre.  
  
Várt. Nem tudta mennyi ideig. A hajnal már szürke volt, mint az élet, ami mögötte volt, és előtte is. Éppen olyan áthatolhatatlan és kilátástalan, mint a köd, ami megült a bokrok tövében, a föld fölött. Stiles fölött, aki nem bírt felkelni. El akart merülni a ködben.  
  
Újra megmarkolta a telefont. Benne volt Peter száma. Olyan lassan kereste meg, mintha arra vágyna, hogy bárcsak már kitörölte és elfelejtette volna. Vajon eljön? Vajon felveszi? Vajon itt marad vele? Vánszorogtak a percek, ujja ott ragadt a hívás gombon, de képtelen volt lenyomni, és nem akart semmire sem gondolni. Aztán csak tárcsázott. Kicsöngött egyszer, kétszer... Kinyomta. A köd még lejjebb szállt, jeges, nyirkos párával borította be arcát. Teste reszketett. Nyálkásnak érezte magát, mint egy csúszómászó; félrefordította a fejét, hogy öklendezni tudjon. Még egyszer felhívta Petert, és valami földöntúli nyugalom töltötte el, mikor nem vette fel senki.  
  
_Jobb is ez így. Jobb egyedül. Nem fogja megérteni. Nem fogja..._  
  
A szíve majdnem kiugrott a helyéből, mikor rezegni kezdett a telefon. Reflexszerűen, szinte kapkodva nyomta meg a gombot rajta, és titokban remélte, hogy rosszat nyom meg. Rosszat _akart_ megnyomni.  
  
Elkésett. Peter rekedt, álmos hangja olyan volt, mint olaj annak a pokolnak a tüzére, amiben a lelke égett.  
  
– Stiles?  
  
Hát emlékszik rá, hogy ez az ő száma. Elmentette a nevével együtt. Nem törölte ki? A fiú nem bírt megszólalni.  
  
– Stiles? Hajnali... három? Kétszer hívtál. Stiles? Ott vagy?  
  
Csend. _Halotti_ csend.  
  
– Peter, én...  
  
– Stiles? Mi történt? Ne hülyéskedj, légy szíves. – Peter ingerült volt. Mindenki az lenne a helyében.  
  
Azt hiszi, hülyéskedek.  
  
Stiles letette a telefont.

 

 

_Annyira szeretném, ha valaki átölelne és azt mondaná nekem, nem vagyok szörnyeteg, nem vagyok egy eldobandó selejt és egy szar barát._   
_De nem várhatom el senkitől, hogy hazudjon nekem._   
_Mert ilyennek látnak mások, és ilyennek látom magamat._   
_És ez így igaz._

  
  
  
_But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,_  
_So darkness I became_  
_(Florence + The Machine)_  
  



End file.
